Hacksaw frames have been developed to receive replaceable hacksaw blades. The blades conventionally have small openings, one at each end for engagement on pins forming part of the hacksaw frame. The frame can apply tension to the blade to positively locate the blade on the pins and to maintain the blade in a straight orientation during use.
There are a number of limitations to hacksaw frames. First of all, the blade is normally arranged so that it is impossible to cut through an object lying on a flat surface because the frame engages the surface before the blade is finished cutting. It is also difficult to cut an element projecting from a surface flush with that surface. This again is because the frame tends to interfere with the surface and force the user to cut the item proud of the surface rather than flush with it. Also, it is not convenient to use the hacksaw when the surface is larger than the hacksaw because the user's hand further forces the hacksaw away from the surface.
It is among the objects of this invention to provide an improved hacksaw frame which permits the user to perform cuts that were previously not readily done with prior art hacksaw frames.